Modern computer systems place a high importance on maintaining system security. In many computer systems, and especially those involving computing environments utilizing virtualization where a plurality of machines may be hosted on shared physical host machines, security of the computer system and the applications and data on that computer system may be an important concern. An attack on the security of a computer system may seek to compromise that security and, if successful, allow the attacker to acquire access to otherwise protected systems, applications and/or data. One typical method of attack is to attempt to seize control of the kernel of an operating system operating on a computer system and to thus seize control of the computer system. One typical method of seizing control of the kernel of an operating system is where an attacker may seek to alter and/or otherwise control data structures within the kernel. Kernel data structures are highly attractive to computer attackers due to their vast influence on the operation of a computer system. Tampering, modifying, or overwriting a kernel data structure with information controlled by an attacker can lead to a wide range of exploitive behavior. As many kernel data structures are undocumented or vary in structure and location among operating systems and operating system versions, systematic identification and protection of kernel data structures may be difficult, leading to increased opportunities for exploitation of kernel data structures and increased vulnerabilities of computer systems.